The desirable characteristics of a fastener insertion press are high speed and high force. To achieve these characteristics a single drive unit is impractical as high cost, large power requirements, and large physical size are restrictions. However, a press motion profile with a high speed approach to the pressing position and then an insertion press to a high force at slower speeds provides a solution.
To achieve this motion profile, presses utilize a two-motor servo system to control velocity, position, and force of the press ram to install fasteners to the proper force or distance depending on the application. A high torque drive is engaged to drive the ram to the desired force or position. After insertion the high speed motor returns the ram to the home position.
There is therefore a need in the art for a ram drive in a press which provides both high speed and high force accurately and reliably. There is a further need for an accurate and reliable ram drive and press which is economical to manufacture and does not require significant operator skill.